Kingdom Hearts: Fire & Blood
by Angry lil' elf
Summary: After their world is destroyed by shadow monsters, Aegon VI Targaryen and Aurora Dayne of Starfall find themselves journeying with a young boy named Sora to find out what it is causing all the worlds to be destroyed and stop those pulling the strings of the Heartless. Rated T for, but will likely be bumped up to M for safety reasons.
1. Chapter 1

Kingdom Hearts: Fire & Blood

…

**Chapter 1: Worlds Fall**

**Destiny Islands.**

It was nearing the end of the day and Sora felt a deep sense of accomplishment. The raft that he and his best friends, Riku and Kairi had been working on for the past few weeks was finally completed. All the supplies had been gathered and tomorrow, they could finally set out and see the rest of the worlds. For years, it had been Sora's dream to see what was beyond Destiny Islands instead of just playing on the island, pretending to go on grand quests. Soon, they would be having a real adventure, not just pretending to have one, as they had always dreamed of since they were small.

Riku had already left the island to rest for the journey tomorrow. Kairi had wanted to stay and watch the sunset and Sora decided to keep her company until she was ready to return home. The two of them sat on the edge of the dock watching the sun slowly set. "You know," Kairi began to say, "Riku has changed," she said softly.

"What do you mean?" Sora asked and Kairi seemed to be at a loss for words. "Well…" she tried to say.

"You okay?" Sora asked her in concern. Kairi then suddenly said, "Sora, let's take the raft and go. Just the two of us!" she exclaimed.

"What?!" Sora spluttered in shock wondering what had come over Kairi while trying to hide a blush at the thought of being alone with her.

Kairi then started giggling. "Just kidding!" she said as she giggled.

"What's gotten into you?" Sora asked her. "You're the one who's changed, Kairi," he said.

"Maybe…" Kairi whispered softly. "You know, I was afraid at first, but now I'm ready," she said her violet blue eyes filling with determination. "No matter where I go, or what I see, I know I can always come back here," she stated before she looked at Sora and asked, "Right?"

"Yeah, of course!" replied Sora with no hesitation in his voice. Kairi turned to look back at the sunset.

"Sora? Don't ever change," Kairi then said.

"Huh?" Sora looked at Kairi oddly. Kairi then stood up from her spot. "I just can't wait, once we set sail," she said to herself. "It'll be great," she added with a smile.

"You want me to take you home?" Sora asked her shyly. Kairi giggled and replied, "Thank you, but I don't wanna leave my boat here all night, but thanks for the offer," she said kindly. A few minutes later, Kairi returned to the main island and Sora not long after her.

Sora entered the house and called out, "Mom? I'm home!"

Sora's mother walked into view with a smile on her lips. "Hey, kiddo, how was your day?" she asked as she briefly rubbed the top of Sora's head with one hand.

"It was good, Mom," replied Sora.

"So, you and your friends are finally setting out to see the worlds tomorrow on your raft?" Sora's mother asked with a knowing smile.

Sora blanched. "How did you…?" he tried to ask. They had promised not to tell their parents what they were going to do, telling them that they were going to spend the week on the play island, as no doubt, their parents would try to stop them from leaving if they knew the real reason.

Sora's mother gave a mysterious and knowing smile. "I'm your mother, I know everything," she said simply. When Sora tried to say something, she cut him off, "Don't worry, I'm not going to stop you," she said. Sora looked up at her in confusion. "Your father wanted to do the same thing at your age, but his uncle held him back until he was eighteen…"

Sora's mother knelt so that she was eye level with Sora. "You two are so much alike," she murmured softly, almost sad. Sora frowned, "You keep telling me that and that he loves me, but if he did, then why did he leave?" he asked.

Sora's mother smile turned sad and she said, "Your father had his reasons… and, well… I can't tell you just yet."

"When are you gonna stop treating me like a kid?" Sora whined.

An amused grin cracked on his mother's lips and she replied, "If I did, I wouldn't let you go off on that raft now, would I?" she said before sighing. "Sora, when I was younger, I made a lot of bad choices and did a lot of bad things… things that looking back, I wish I could take back, things that I have to live with for the rest of my life and paid dearly for. The worlds may not be as safe as they once were, and your father had a feeling that something big was coming. He left to try and stop it, but I fear it may already be too late. All I can say to you is to be careful and may your heart be your guiding key," she said.

"What does that mean?" Sora asked. Sora's mother smiled fondly and ruffled his hair. "Just wash up and be ready. Dinner's in five," she said.

Sora headed up to his room and washed his hands before laying back on his bed to wait until dinner was ready. Soon, he and Kairi and Riku would be off to explore the outside worlds.

"_I just can't wait, until we set sail. It'll be great."_ Kairi's voice echoed in Sora's mind then looking out the window, Sora saw a large dark storm brewing over the play island. "A storm? Oh, no! The raft!" Sora gasped. Quickly opening his bedroom window, Sora climbed down and ran towards the dock to his boat just as his mother called, "Sora! Dinner's ready! Sora?"

Sora's mother looked out the window and saw her son already rowing across the ocean towards the play island where dark clouds rumbled and thundered overhead. Sighing sadly, she said, "Things are in motion… it was foolish to hope this day would never come," she whispered to herself before looking out at her son for what could be the last time. "Be safe, my son… and may the Force be with you."

…

**Pentos.**

A young man with silver-white hair and purple eyes, dressed in a mixture of leather and mail and armed with a sparring sword, fought against an older man with red hair. The blunted steel blades of their practice weapons clashed and the sound of steel ringing on steel rang out in the training yard they were. The silver-haired boy was sweating and gritted his teeth in frustration as he clashed against his older and stronger opponent. His opponent was sweating also, and his face was red with exertion as he gave out broad swings with his weapon.

The silver-haired youth backed away from the broad swings and thrust his sparring sword at his opponent's chest. The redheaded man shuffled back to avoid the blow and the silver-haired youth pressed the advantage, slashing with his practice blade. The redhead blocked the strikes before going into a sword-lock and pressed hard against the silver-haired youth. The youth struggled against his much stronger opponent before falling to one knee and in a surge of desperation, he slid between his opponent's legs and leapt onto his back, going for a headlock in a bid to strangle the man into submission.

The redhead grabbed the silver-haired lad and threw him to the floor, making a loud thudding sound. The silver-haired youth groaned in pain and panted hard. His opponent laughed and said, "Nice try, Young Griff. Might've worked, too, on someone smaller than I," he japed.

"Had to try, didn't I?" Young Griff panted as he slowly got to his feet and wiped his brow clean of sweat. "I wonder how many more years of training it will take for me to beat you, Ser Rolly," he said.

"Well, you've been doing well, Young Griff," replied Ser Rolly. "Much as I hate to admit, you've been pushing me hard, forcing me to teach you things that most knights would look down on," he said. "But I'll tell you now, the things I've taught you will save your life in a real battle," he added.

"I have no doubt, Duck," Young Griff said using his teacher's nickname. "With the way things are going, I might make you a Kingsguard," he japed.

Ser Rolly chortled before replying, "I doubt Old Griff will like that. He'd rather you make the son of some great lord a Kingsguard before me," he said.

"Are you saying that Old Griff doesn't like you?" Young Griff asked in concern.

"Oh, he likes and respects me well enough, lad, but he's a lord and I'm a humble blacksmith who knows how to swing a sword. There's a big difference there," replied Ser Rolly.

"One of the first ever Kingsguard was a hedge knight, Ser Humfrey the Mummer. No doubt he was of the smallfolk and he became one of the first Kingsguard to guard Aegon the Conqueror," said Young Griff. "Then there was Ser Duncan the Tall, a hedge knight himself, of the smallfolk and likely bastard-born as well. Yet he rose to become Lord Commander of Aegon the Fifth's Kingsguard," he added.

"And besides, I'd much rather have someone I've known and trusted my whole life to guard me than some spoilt pampered son of a lord who's never lifted anything heavier than a spoon or quill," Young Griff then said.

"Now you're acting like a dragon, Young Griff," Ser Rolly japed. "But, in any case, it's a topic for another time," he said. "The Cheesemonger told me that it was your eight-and-tenth nameday today and that he had some gifts for you," he added.

"Oh, I nearly forgot," Young Griff muttered.

"Well, it wouldn't do to forget your own nameday now, would it?" Ser Rolly japed. "Get yourself cleaned up, lad," he ordered and Young Griff hurried off to wash up and make himself look presentable.

Then the distant sound of thunder rumbling made itself known, and Ser Rolly looked up at the sky and saw darkening clouds.

"An omen?" Ser Rolly asked himself before shaking his head. He was never good with omens, so he brushed it from his mind.

…

**Dorne. Starfall.**

A young and strikingly beautiful young woman with golden-blonde hair and lilac eyes, wearing leather and armed with a practice sword, sparred against three other young women; the first one had dark hair cut in a pixie cut and was armed with a pair of daggers with some other strapped to her belt, the second had longer hair done in a braid that reached the small of her neck and was armed with a whip and the third, the tallest and strongest looking of them had her hair done up in a pony-tail and was armed with a spear.

The blonde-haired girl watched her opponents warily as they circled her, like wolves prowling around a trapped elk. Then the girl with the daggers charged forward with a yell, spinning the daggers in her hands and spun into a whirling attack. The blonde avoided the wild strikes before grabbing her opponent's left arm and tossed her aside, nearly throwing her into the girl armed with the whip.

The girl with the whip managed to avoid her comrade being thrown into her and lashed out with her whip. The blonde avoided the lashing strikes and backed away as the leather cord lashed out more like a striking viper. Unfortunately, these attacks backed the blonde-haired girl towards the girl armed with the spear who spun her weapon in acrobatic twirls before thrusting her weapon at her opponent's back. The blonde managed to avoid the strike and swung her practice sword at her attacker. There was a sharp crack of metal crashing against banded wood and the blonde swung her foot to strip up her enemy before having to avoid another wild attack from the girl with the daggers who attacked fast and wild like a hungry predator.

Parrying the attacks, the blonde smashed her free hand into the stomach of her opponent, causing her to grunt in pain and bending her over. The blonde then smashed her knee into her opponent's face, nearly knocking her out.

The girl with the spear growled in anger before thrusting her spear rapidly at the blonde who barely parried the strikes before rushing her and using her shoulder like a battering ram, she knocked her enemy down.

The girl with the whip circled the two clashing opponent's, waiting for an opening. Then the opportunity presented itself, the girl's whip lashed out, snaking itself around the leg of the blonde. With a hefty tug, the girl managed to pull the blonde's leg off the ground and the blonde fell to the ground with a grunt. The girl armed with the spear thrust her weapon down towards her opponent's exposed neck. The blonde barely avoided the strike before grabbing her opponent's ankle and threw her off. The spear-wielder fell to the ground with a yell of annoyance and the blonde quickly leapt onto her and pressed her practice blade against her neck and gave a sharp command, "Yield!" The blonde ordered, then a pair of blades pressed against her own neck.

The dagger-wielding girl laughed, "You should watch your rear, Aurora," she said with a teasing grin. "And you should always make certain your opponent isn't going to get back up and stab you in the back," she further said.

The blonde sighed in defeat and nodded in acceptance. The dagger-wielding girl removed her weapons from the blonde's neck and sheathed them into her belt.

"Well done, all of you," announced a male Dornish accented voice and the four young women saw three people, two male and the last female enter the courtyard. The first man with tan skin and blonde hair and wore the purple clothing with the shooting star and sword stitched in silver thread on his breast, the other man had dark hair and olive skin wore orange-yellow robes with a red sun pierced by a spear on his chest and the woman who had similar skin and hair colour wore similar attire.

"You did well, Aurora," the purpled clothed man said to the blonde-haired girl. "In all my years, I've never seen anyone last as long as you have against three of the Sand Snakes," he declared.

"I still lost!" Aurora pouted.

"Don't feel too bad, Aurora," the dagger-wielding girl said comfortingly. "It's rare that my sisters and I get a challenge like you gave us, you should feel proud about that!" she added.

"Indeed, young Lady Dayne," said the yellow-robed man. "Not many can say that they lasted as long as you have against three of my daughters. Your fighting skills are truly formidable," he stated.

"I hope that they are, if I wish to become a Sword of the Morning like my uncle Arthur," Aurora said proudly.

"Well, part of being a Sword of the Morning is to show humility and all aspects of chivalry," said the purpled clothed man. "Being a Sword of the Morning is not just wielding Dawn or about fighting," he added.

"I know," Aurora muttered sullenly as she thought about the famed sword of her house. Dawn, the hand-and-a-half longsword forged from the heart of a star that had fallen where Starfall now sat. Its steel as pale as milkglass, Dawn was akin to Valyrian steel, as hard and sharp as the dark and smoky spell-forged steel of Valyria. There was no sword like Dawn anywhere else in the world and it was only wielded by a member of house Dayne who was considered their greatest knight. Being raised on stories of her uncle, Ser Arthur Dayne, who was the last known member of house Dayne to wield Dawn, Aurora aspired to become a Sword of the Morning herself and prove herself a great knight.

Aurora's aspirations were met with some resistance by Lord Dayne himself as there had never been a female member of house Dayne who wielded Dawn in recorded history, but Aurora was stubborn in her goals and eventually, Lord Dayne consented to have Aurora trained as a knight. But Lord Dayne ordered his master-at-arms to push Aurora to her limits, in the hopes that she would be discouraged from the hard rigors of a knight and would fall into the more demure role of a lady.

But, to Lord Dayne's frustrations, Aurora exceeded at her training and was fast on her way to becoming the next Sword of the Morning. And whenever Aurora looked into Lord Dayne's eyes, she could see there was a grudging note of respect and approval in them. If all went well, Aurora would be the first woman to wield Dawn in recorded history.

"Well, it was lovely visit to your home, Edric," the olive-skinned man said to the purpled clothed man beside him. "It reminds me of happier times," he added nostalgically.

"Indeed, Prince Oberyn," replied Edric. "It was lovely to see you, your paramour and your daughters here in Starfall and to give Aurora a challenge for once," he said, "Seven knows she beats the guardsmen around here black and blue," he added. "Some of them draw lots on who will face her," he japed causing chuckles to arise from Oberyn Martell.

"Well, the same could be said for my daughters," Oberyn japed. "They get restless and start pulling pranks on my nephew Trystane and my niece Arianne encourages them," he said with a chortle.

"Well, shall we wash up for luncheon?" Edric suggested. "Or will you all be on your way?" he asked.

"A quick bite to eat, I think," said Oberyn. "My girls and Aurora will have worked up an appetite," he added glancing at his daughters and Aurora who all nodded.

Edric then gave some orders to the servants and he bade Aurora to wash up and look presentable for luncheon. Aurora quickly hurried off to her chambers to have a quick wash and pick out something suitable to wear for the midday meal.

Then the sound of rumbling thunder was overheard. Aurora looked up to see the skies darkening with thick almost black clouds.

"A storm? Strange," Aurora murmured before hurrying off to her room to wash up.

…

Sora arrived on the play island and floating above the island was a large dark sphere. "What is that?" Sora asked himself as he looked up at the giant dark floating orb. Sora then turned to see two boats he recognised. "Riku's boat? And Kairi's!" he exclaimed

Then lifting themselves up from the sand were creatures made of darkness, each with beady golden eyes. Sora's eyes widened in recognition; he'd had a dream of these creatures a few days back. Pulling out his wooden sword, Sora attacked the first one nearest to him; the wooden toy weapon simply passed through the creature harmlessly. Sensing he could not fight these creatures without a proper weapon, Sora opted to run past them and see if could find Riku or Kairi.

Running past the shadow creatures, Sora saw Riku standing on the small island where they would sit and watch the sunset. Running past the creatures and across the bridge, Sora shouted, "Where's Kairi? I thought she was with you!" Sora shouted at Riku who didn't seem too bothered by what was happening.

"The door… has been opened," Riku said quietly.

This only confused Sora. "What?!"

"The door has been opened, Sora! Now we can go to the outside worlds!" Riku exclaimed in manic excitement.

"What are you talking about?! We gotta find Kairi!" Sora yelled.

"Kairi's coming with us!" Riku said confidently. "Once we step through, we might not be able to come back. We may never see our parents again. There's no turning back, but this may be our only chance. we can't let fear stop us! I'm not afraid of the darkness!" he declared.

Riku then stretched his hand out to Sora just as tendrils of darkness began to wrap around him. Sora struggle to reach his friend's hand to pull out of the darkness, but no matter what he did, he couldn't reach him. Then everything went black. Suddenly a bright light filled the darkness banishing it and Sora opened his eyes to see in his right, a strange sword shaped like a key and in the corridors of his mind, Sora heard a word.

_Keyblade… Keyblade…_

…

Young Griff entered the dining hall where he hoped to find the cheesemonger Illyrio Mopatis, as well as Old Griff, Septa Lemore and Haldon. Instead, the dining hall was empty, not even any servants were nearby.

"Hello? Is anyone here?" Young Griff called out, his voice echoing slightly.

There was no answer.

At the far end of the dining hall there were some chests, no doubt containing gifts for Young Griff's nameday celebration. Seeing as there was no-one to stop him, Young Griff walked over and picking the one nearest to him, Young Griff opened it to reveal the green wood of a Goldenhart bow strung with catgut and a quiver full of yard-long arrow shafts flighted eith the feathers of exotic birds.

Quickly fixing the bow to his shoulder, Young Griff proceeded to open the other presents. There was a tome of Targaryen Kings from Haldon, a book of songs from Septa Lemore, a fine shirt of chainmail from Old Griff. The final gift appeared to be from Illyrio; it was a long thin package and felt light which had Young Griff curious. Cautiously opening the package, Young Griff's purple eyes widened as he saw what was inside the package.

A sword. And not just any sword, it was a Valyrian steel sword and it was almost immediately familiar to Young Griff as he remembered seeing a picture of it in one of the tomes Haldon had him read.

"Blackfyre…" Young Griff whispered. "The Sword of the Conqueror himself," he said softly. "How did Illyrio find this?" he asked himself.

Then there was a soft scratching sound and Young Griff turned around to see strange inky black creatures rising from the floor of the hall and the distant roaring of thunder.

"Seven above, what are you?" Young Griff exclaimed as the inky black creatures scuttled toward him and one leapt out with sharp claws. Narrowly avoiding the attack, Young Griff readied Blackfyre in his hands and said, "If it's a fight you want, it's a fight you shall have!" he declared as he swung his new weapon at the strange creatures.

…

Aurora had almost reached her room when she was attacked by strange shadowy creatures that rose up from out of nowhere. Aurora ran back the way she came, hoping to reach the one thing she hoped would give her a chance against these strange creatures. She might not be a Sword of the Morning, but if destroying these things wouldn't prove it, then nothing else will.

Reaching the hall, Aurora saw what she was after; above the hearth on display was the sword Dawn itself. It had long rested there after Ser Arthur' Dayne's death and it was only lucky that his killer, Eddard Stark, had returned Dawn back to House Dayne out of respect for them, when it would've been so easy as to take the fabled blade for his own house when they already the Valyrian greatsword Ice in their possession.

Sprinting over to the hearth, Aurora leapt up and her hand grasped the hilt of Dawn before pulling it free from its resting place. The blade seemed to sing in joy as it had found a new wielder and that it would taste battle once more. Aurora grasped the sword in her hands and faced the shadow creatures who all leaped toward her.

…

Sora used his new weapon to strike down the shadow creatures finding they went down more easily than they did with his wooden sword. Sora destroyed as many of them as he could, but for every one of the creatures he struck down, three more took its place.

Sora then saw a strange door to the passage to the secret place. Feeling that might be where Kairi could be, Sora dashed for the door, opening it and sprinting down the passage where he found Kairi standing in front of the strange door with now doorknob. "Kairi!" Sora called in worry.

Kairi turned and looked at Sora with sleepy eyes. "Sora…" she managed to say. Then the door with no handle burst opened and a great gust of wind came out and pushed Kairi towards Sora. Sora tried to catch Kairi as she flew towards him, but she disappeared upon contact which shocked him. The wind intensified and Sora eventually lost his footing and he was blown back down the passage outside.

…

Young Griff with the sword Blackfyre in his possession struck down many of the shadow creatures as he fought his way through the mansion. He desperately called out for Old Griff, Septa Lemore, Haldon and Duck. He even called for Illyrio, hoping that someone would answer. Making his way outside, Young Griff saw the entire city and even the land surrounding it was being torn up and sucked up into a giant dark floating sphere in the sky.

"By the Old, New and the Drowned! What sorcery is this?!" Young Griff shouted as more of the shadow creatures appeared to attack him.

"Hear me, spawn of darkness, I am the Blood of the Dragon!" Young Griff declared proudly. "And I will not allow demons such as you to violate this world! Leave now or die by my sword!" he warned.

His threat was not heeded as the shadow creatures charged forward and Young Griff charged towards them, intent of destroying them all, righteous fury coursing in his veins. He slashed for all he was worth, destroying each of the shadow creatures, but every one of them he struck, three more took its place. Then a giant shadowy fist struck down and Young Griff barely managed to avoid the strike and he looked up to see a giant shadow monster that glared down on him.

"So you're the leader of these demons, eh?" Young Griff asked the creature who did not respond, it stood there glaring at Young Griff. "Killing you will make quite the bard's tale!" Young Griff declared as the monster then swung its clawed fist towards him, intent on crushing him.

…

Aurora had fought her way out of the keep and everywhere she looked was utter destruction as the sky had darkened and the land itself was being ripped up and sucked up into the dark skies. More of the shadow monsters got in Aurora's way, but she cut them down with Dawn.

"Begone creatures of darkness!" Aurora commanded as she held Dawn high. "Begone or face my wrath!" she threatened.

Then a massive fist smashed down in front of Aurora and the young swordswoman looked up to see what she assumed to be the leader of the shadow creatures.

"The king himself appears on the field of battle," Aurora remarked. "If I destroy you, I shall save all of Dorne and perhaps even Westeros itself!" she exclaimed eagerly as she held Dawn ready in her hands.

The leader swung a massive hand at Aurora who nimbly avoided the strike. Stabbing the blade of Dawn into the monster's hand, Aurora hacked at the creature, hoping to destroy it and end this chaos.

…

When Sora came to, he saw that he was standing on what remained of Destiny Island and his eyes widened in horror. "Whoa!" he gasped then standing in the middle was the giant shadow creature from his dreams. Charging at the monster with his new Keyblade, Sora ran towards the creature just as it slammed one hand down into the ground and springing up from the creature's fist was more shadow creatures. Sora quickly eliminated them before running up the larger one's arm and he began to slash at the thing's head several times.

Jumping off knowing he did enough damage, Sora saw the monster being sucked up into the dark sphere above the island. Realising he was going to be sucked in too, Sora latched onto a tree branch, holding on like grim death, but to his dismay, Sora was sucked up into the dark sphere and he gave a scream of fear and despair as he was sucked into darkness. As the darkness claimed him, Sora heard a voice in his head _"Sora, these are your first steps."_

…

Young Griff had managed to get onto the shadow monster's shoulder and stabbed the blade of Blackfyre into the creature's neck hoping it had a jugular that would bleed. Whilst the monster didn't have any blood, so to speak, it fell to the ground defeated and floated up into the sky and into darkness.

Young Griff wanted to cheer, but the chaos around did not cease. If anything, it only worsened. "I… I don't understand! Why didn't that work?!" Young Griff yelled.

Then a great vortex began to suck up everything around Young Griff and he stabbed his sword into the ground, hoping to anchor himself. Holding onto his sword for dear life, Young Griff felt his body being lifted into the air as the vortex swallowed everything in its path. But then Blackfyre slipped loose from the ground and it was only lucky Young Griff still held onto it as he swallowed by the vortex and into darkness.

Young Griff screamed in terror as the darkness swallowed him whole and then there was nothing.

…

Aurora had single-handedly destroyed the monster leader, but its death did nothing to halt or slow the destruction of Starfall, Dorne and perhaps Westeros itself.

Then a vortex began to suck up everything in the area and Aurora grabbed onto a nearby tree hoping to avoid being sucked up into the dark skies.

But then the tree branch she was holding onto snapped and Aurora gave a howl of fear and anguish as she flew up into the darkness and was swallowed by it.

On the ground, undisturbed by the chaos, a robed figure with its face hooded and shrouded in darkness whispered, _"This world has been connected…"_

_**TO BE CONTINUED…**_

…

**A/N: There, the first chapter of this crossover done and dusted. I hope you all liked it and if you're thinking this first chapter is similar to my Kingdom Hearts/DC Comics crossover, well, you're not wrong. I did use some of Sora's bits from my KH/DCU crossover as I couldn't be bothered writing them out so I just copy and pasted those bits of Sora. I'm lazy like that, but at least I'm honest about it.**

**So, as you can guess, Young Griff is Aegon VI Targaryen (that's still up for debate) and Aurora Dayne is an OC I made and plan to feature in some of my other Game of Thrones crossovers at some point. If you want a visual on Aurora, just think of Candice Swanepoel with violet/lilac/purple eyes and wearing leather and chainmail. Another visual would be Briar-Rose/Aurora/Sleeping Beauty from Disney's Sleeping Beauty and I have a funny scene in mind where Aurora Dayne meets Aurora/Sleeping Beauty and everyone comments how they could be twins and AD and SB both deny any similarity between them.**

**Speaking of Aurora Dayne and Sleeping Beauty, I have set up a poll on my profile showing a list of lovely young women that Aegon/Young Griff could possibly be with and the options are mixed with the female characters who appeared in the Kingdom Hearts games, the Game of Thrones lasses, some from Star Wars and some from Marvel Comics, given that Disney owns Star Wars and Marvel Comics. Aurora Dayne is an OC as I've said and there are a couple more OCs I've made such as Sai-Kho who would be my Star Wars OC and whom I've based on Saeko Busujima from Highschool of the Dead (What? It's my favourite anime and Saeko's my favourite anime girl!). So, if any of you want to see a particular take the spot as Aegon's squeeze, get voting, although I'm hopeful that Aurora Dayne will take the lead spot as I've got some ideas for scene between her and Aegon, some will be soft and emotional, others might heated and passionate as they won't agree on everything.**

**So, that's about it from me for now, just thought I'd try this out and see how it works out. Leave a review telling me what you liked or things you want to see, but please keep reviews constructive if you have criticisms, I can only get better at this, if you all help me and it doesn't help at all if you're just nasty in your reviews. And besides if you don't like this story, then why bother to leave a review on it? It's not that hard.**

**But enough of my bitching, leave a review if you liked it or if there's something you want to see and I'll catch you all on the flipside.**

**Be kind to one another,**

**Angry lil' elf.**


	2. Chapter 2

Kingdom Hearts: Fire & Blood

…

**Chapter 2: Welcome to Traverse Town.**

High above a bustling city dimly lit city in the purple night sky, two stars blinked out of existence. An orange furred dog with a dark tail and ears wandered down an alleyway before finding an unconscious Sora lying beside the wooden crates. The dog then began licking the boy's face until Sora's eyes opened briefly noticing the dog in front of him.

"What a dream…" Sora murmured sleepily and began to fall back asleep when the dog slammed its front paws into his chest. Sora gave a startled yell, "This isn't a dream!" He squints at the dog that happily wags his tail at him. Standing up, Sora looked at his surroundings, unfamiliar with what he was seeing, "Where am I?" he asks himself.

Turning to look down the end of the alley where lights shone, "Oh, boy…" Sora groaned before he leaned down to ask the dog, "Do you know where we are?" he asked.

The dog perked its head up as if hearing someone calling it before bounding out of the alleyway. "Hey!" Sora yelled after the dog running after the canine towards the light and soon found himself in a town square where streetlights shone brightly illuminating the area.

"This is totally weird… I'm in another world!" he exclaimed in shock and amazement.

…

Over in another district, Aurora awoke in an alleyway, flat on her back and the sword Dawn in her grasp. "Oh… Seven Hells… what happened?" she groaned as she slowly sat rubbing her sore back through the leather of her armour. Aurora then gazed at her new surroundings in equal parts amazement and confusion. "Where am I? This isn't Dorne, or Westeros," the blonde-haired Dayne murmured. Standing to her feet, Aurora dusted herself and sheathed Dawn over her back.

"Better find out where I am, and how I got here!" she said to herself as she left the alleyway.

…

In another part of town, Aegon wandered the dimly lit streets, his gaze cautious and his grip on Blackfyre not slackening. He had awoken but a moment ago and was bewildered as to where he was and how het got there. The last thing he remembered was fighting the giant shadow monster before being swallowed by darkness. The first thing Aegon did was to try to find his teachers or maybe the Cheesemonger, hoping to find a familiar face who could help him. So far, he had found so sign of them.

As Aegon prepared to give up his search, a loud scream of fear caught his attention. "Help! I'm being robbed!" It was a woman's voice calling out for help. His sense of chivalry kicking in, Aegon sprinted down an alley to see three men wearing rough clothing surrounding a young woman who liked quite afraid.

"Give us your purse, girlie!" snarled one of the ruffians waving a knife in front of the young woman.

"Heheh, why just take her purse? Been a long while since we'd had any real fun!" sniggered one of the others, a lewd grin on his thin lips.

Rage swelling in his heart, Aegon drew Blackfyre and stalked the vagabonds. One of the vagabonds noticed Aegon approaching and whistled to his friends, "Ey up, lads! Looks like we got ourselves a hero!" he said mockingly as he drew from his belt a wooden club. The other thugs drew their weapons and stood before Aegon menacingly.

"Let the woman go, and I may be merciful!" Aegon threatened them and he levelled Blackfyre at the thieves.

"Ooh! Tough talk fer a runt!" taunted one thief. "Can ya even use that sword proper?" he said with a laugh.

"Better than someone like you ever could," Aegon retorted coldly.

"Oh, yeah? Maybe once we're done with you and the girl, I'll take that sword off yer corpse!" spat one of the ruffians.

"You may try!" Aegon said.

"Well, there's four of us and only one of you!"

"Yes, there is," Aegon said feigning fear. "Perhaps you should surrender?" he mocked.

"Little brat! I'll shove that fancy sword up yer arse! See how righteous you are then!" snarled the leader of the thugs.

Then from out of nowhere, a hatchet flew end over end into the shoulder of the leader, biting deep into the man's shoulder. The leader screamed in pain and fell to his knees grasping his injured shoulder, trying to pry the hatchet out.

Then another voice spoke up from the shadows of the street. "Looks like you could use some help there, friend," said a cocky voice that had a strong Northern accent to it.

"But are you friend or foe?" Aegon replied. Then stepping out of the shadows was a young man with sandy brown hair, wearing the clothing of a sellsword and a cocky almost arrogant smile on his lips.

"Well, since you were going to stop these boys from having their way with that nice young lady, I'd say I'm a friend," the new arrival stated and drew from his hip a longsword of simple steel design.

"Two against three? Sounds like better odds," Aegon said jestingly as he focussed his attention back on the thugs who seemed a little uneasy given that their leader was brought down easily.

"Which ones do you want?" the new arrival asked Aegon who assessed the remaining thugs and replied, "I'll take the big one, you can have the small ones," he said.

"Fine by me!" grinned the sellsword as his stance shifted into a fighting stance. The remaining thieves, their courage having failed them, fled from the scene. Their leader yelled after them to come back and protect him, but his yells were silenced when Aegon placed the tip of Blackfyre under his chin.

The thug tried not to swallow a lump in throat lest the sharp Valyrian steel blade make an errant cut into his flesh. "D-d-don't kill me, kinds sers! Please!" the man pleaded pathetically.

"Tell us what we want to know, and we may let you live!" Aegon said. "What land is this?" he demanded.

"It's a world called Traverse Town! It's a place that shows up for people looking for refuge since those monsters showed up!"

"What monsters?" the sellsword asked.

"I don't know what they're called!" the thief babbled. Aegon pressed the tip of Blackfyre a little harder into the man's flesh making he scream out, "I don't know anything! I swear!" he wailed.

"Then who does?" Aegon growled out.

"Some bloke called Leon! He's the guy with answers to everything!"

"Where do we find him?"

"Last I heard, he was somewhere in the second district! That's everything I know! I swear it!"

Aegon sheathed Blackfyre and wrenched the hatchet buried in the thief's shoulder roughly, making the man squeal in pain. "Get outta here! If I see you again, I'll kill you!" Aegon ordered the man who fled the scene clutching his injured shoulder and blood dripping from the wound.

Handing the hatchet back to the sellsword, Aegon said to him, "Many thanks, friend. Truth be told I wasn't certain I could've faced those men by myself," he admitted.

"Yeah, I was looking for answers as well," replied the sellsword shrugging his shoulders. "Name's Asher. Asher Forrester," he said.

"A pleasure. Ae- Griff. Young Griff," replied Aegon using his cover identity.

"Well, I suppose we're off to find this Leon and shake some answers from him, then?" Asher said.

"I suppose so," Aegon said nonchalantly. "Shall we?" he offered and the pair of them then headed down the alleyway.

From behind a corner, Aurora peered out. She had heard the entire altercation and had listened in on the conversation between Aegon and Asher. Deciding to follow the pair at a distance, Aurora resolved to keep her eyes and ears peeled and see if she could learn anything else.

…

Sora walked into one of the first stores that he came across, this being called an accessory shop. A man at the counter with short blonde hair and a toothpick in his mouth heard Sora enter the shop.

"Hey, how can I…" the man began to ask, but he stopped when he saw Sora. "Aw, it's only a kid!" he complained.

Sora bristled at this. "I'm not a kid! And the name's Sora!" he said indignantly.

"Okay, okay, simmer down," replied the man. "Why the long face, Sora? You lost or somethin'?" he asked.

"No! Well, maybe," Sora replied unsure how to answer the question. "Where are we?" he then asked.

The man seemed surprised at this. "Huh? Where did you come from?" he questioned.

"A small world called Destiny Islands," Sora replied.

"Well, I hate to break it to ya, kid, but you're in Traverse Town now," said the shop owner.

"Traverse Town…" Sora said the word to himself before he asked, "So, gramps, is this really another world?"

The shop owner nearly snapped the toothpick in his mouth. "Don't call me 'gramps'! The name's Cid!" he said grouchily before recomposing himself and saying, "Anyway, not sure what you're talking about, but this sure ain't your island," he said regretfully.

"Hmm… I better start looking for Riku and Kairi," Sora said to himself and Cid said to him, "Well, good luck with whatever it is you're doing. If you ever run into trouble, come see me," he said.

"Thanks!" Sora nodded his gratitude before exiting the shop with the Keyblade in his hand. Cid saw the Keyblade and the toothpick nearly fell from his mouth as he saw it. "No freakin' way!" he whispered before picking up the phone by the cash register and hit speed dial. "Leon, it's Cid, I found him!" Cid said into the receiver.

"_I'm on my way."_

…

Sora left the accessory shop and headed into the second district. As he entered the district, a man came running into view before stumbling and falling over. Sora ran up the man thinking him injured. "Sir? Are you alright?" Sora asked the man. The man didn't say anything as a glowing heart burst out of his chest and floated over to an orb of darkness. The heart and the orb merge and appearing was some strange looking creature with a strange emblem on its chest. It appeared like the creatures that attacked Destiny Islands Sora thought to himself. The creature clattered and made jerky movements before somersaulting into the air and disappeared. Sora gasped and looked to where the man was and saw only an empty space where the man had been not a moment ago. Then rising from the ground were the creatures that attacked the Islands. "It's those creatures from the island!" Sora exclaimed.

Sora swung his Keyblade and destroyed the first creature as the others moved to attack him. Slashing at the creatures, Sora felt a sense of satisfaction as he destroyed the creatures, feeling in some way that he was avenging his world. Once the first group of creatures were destroyed by Sora's Keyblade, he began to search the area for any sign of Riku and Kairi, but sadly he only encountered more of the creatures who seemed to appear out of nowhere to attack him relentlessly.

Sora managed to duck into an apartment to seek shelter. When he did, he found two adult dalmatian dogs, one male with black ears and the other female with white ear. Sora felt a little awkward at intruding, so he asked, "Uhh… is it alright if I stay here a few moments?" he asked politely if somewhat nervously.

The two dogs looked at each before nodding at Sora and they walked to another part of the apartment. Sora then noticed the sad unhappy expressions on the dogs' faces. "What's the matter?" Sora asked them, and they could only whimper sadly. Sora didn't know why, but he always had the ability to sense the emotions of others, animals included, and he could sense the pain and sadness from the two dogs. "Oh, I see, you lost your puppies when you came here, didn't you?" he asked them, and the dogs nodded sadly.

Sora then said to them, "Well, I'm searching for my friends and my parents. Hey, if I find your puppies along the way, I can bring them back to you. How does that sound?" he said to the two dalmatians who both perked up in happiness. With a wave of goodbye, Sora left the apartment and thought to himself, "Hmm… maybe Cid knows where to start looking?" he asked himself before heading back to the first district.

Walking through the alleyways, Aegon and Asher conversed lightly. "So, what do you remember? What were you doing before this?" Asher asked Aegon who replied, "It was my nameday celebration, and I was then attacked by those stranger creatures that appeared out of the shadows. What about you?" he asked.

"Similar to your version of events, I imagine," replied Asher. "I was coming back from a job to a place I shared with a friend of mine, Beskha. When I got there, I found only those monsters and the little bastards attacked me!" he spat. "I got rid of them quickly and tried to find Beskha only to run into more of those monsters," he added.

"Did you encounter a really large monster?" Aegon asked his companion.

"Aye, biggest bastard I'd ever seen! Would make the Mountain That Rides look small! But I managed to kill the thing, but I got swallowed up into darkness then I woke up here," said Asher.

"Same here, I woke up in an alley not far from here," Aegon said. "Then I found those thieves and met you," he added.

"Well, let's hope this Leon prick has the answers to what the Seven hells is going on then," Asher muttered.

Aegon then looked over his shoulder thinking that he heard something. "Something wrong?" Asher asked.

"I thought I heard something," replied Aegon before shaking his head and saying, "Ah, probably nothing," he said dismissively. "Let's just find this Leon!" he added, and they continued down the street.

Stepping out from her hiding place, Aurora muttered, "Too close! Got to keep my distance!"

…

Sora then entered the accessory shop and Cid saw him come in. "Still haven't found 'em? Keep your chin up. Take another look around town," he suggested.

"Any ideas where I should look?" asked Sora. Cid scratched his chin in thought before replying, "Maybe the third district? They could be there," he said.

"I'll check it out," Sora said before adding, "By the way, you wouldn't have seen any dalmatian puppies running around, have you? These two dalmatians in the second district can't seem to find them," he explained.

"Can't say that I have," Cid confessed after a moment of thought.

"Oh well, thanks anyway," said Sora as he left the shop. Cid sighed to himself before whispering, "Go easy on him, Leon."

Outside the store, Sora began to walk through the town when a voice stopped him. "They'll come at you out of nowhere," said the voice and Sora looked to see where the voice had come from.

"Who are you?" Sora asked then a tall man with long brown hair and wearing a white shirt, leather jacket, leather pants, boots and a lion necklace dangling around his neck. The man raised a gloved hand, pointing at Sora's Keyblade, his stormy blue eyes gazing at Sora intently and Sora noticed a large scar running across the man's nose. "And they'll keep coming at you, as long as you continue to wield the Keyblade," he said before placing a hand to his forehead as if in deep thought.

"But why? Why would it choose a kid like you?" the man asked in disbelief.

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?" Sora asked in annoyance.

"Doesn't matter. Now, let's see that Keyblade," said the stranger man who outstretched his hand as if to take the Keyblade from Sora.

Sora got into a defensive fighting stance. "There's no way you're getting this!" he declared.

"Fine. Have it your way," said the stranger and in his hands was a weapon that looked like a combination of a sword and a gun, holding it firmly in both hands. Sora charged at him, but the man easily sidestepped it and fired a fireball from his sword at Sora who barely managed to avoid it in time. The stranger held his sword in a low stance and charged at Sora who managed to avoid the swing the stranger made with his sword. Whoever this guy was, was a lot tougher than anyone Sora had fought on the island, maybe even better than Riku.

The stranger prepared to fire another fireball and Sora remembered a tactic he used against Wakka when fighting him. Waiting for the fireball to come towards him, Sora readied his Keyblade. The stranger fired and the ball of flame soared towards Sora who swung the Keyblade like a baseball bat and sent the fireball right back at the stranger who stumbled back dazed. Sora charged in and got some hits in, but the stranger recovered and swung his sword fast and hard. Sora took the hits and was flung back skidding across the ground on his back. The man loomed over Sora and reached towards him with an empty hand. On reflex, Sora raised his hand in defence and screwed his eyes shut; suddenly the stranger was flung back by some invisible force. Sora looked surprised; did he do that on purpose? Seeing as it was his only chance, Sora rushed in and knocked the stranger's weapon out of his hand. The stranger looked up at Sora in defeat. Sora was panting heavily and exhausted from the fight and whatever it was he did.

"Now, you're gonna… gonna…" Sora tried to say before he fell over backwards and was unconscious on the pavement. The stranger got to his feet and heard a voice behind him.

"Aw, you're slipping, Leon," the voice said cheekily. The stranger turned to see a young woman with short dark hair and a cheeky grin on her lips. The stranger looked away in embarrassment.

"I went easy on him," the man protested with a mutter as he picked up his sword from the ground and looked at Sora. "Still… it looks like things are worse than we thought… a lot worse," he said grimly.

…

Aegon and Asher entered the second district, whilst Aurora followed unbeknownst to them. Or so she thought as Aegon kept glancing over his shoulder. Aurora's foot then stepped on an errant can making it crunch loudly. Aegon whirled around, his sword drawn out and he spoke loudly.

"Alright, come out! If you don't, you'll regret it!" he warned firmly.

Sighing in resignation knowing that she had failed to stay hidden, Aurora came out of her hiding place and stood at a distance from Aegon and Asher, her lilac gaze firm and undaunted. Seeing Aurora, Asher gave a low whistle and said, "You're a pretty one, aren't you?" he commented with a lopsided grin.

"Why are you following us? And who are you?" Aegon said ignoring Asher's words towards the young woman.

"I am Aurora of House Dayne of Starfall," Aurora said proudly. "I was following you two, hoping I could find some answers as to what happened to Dorne," she added.

"House Dayne of Starfall?" Asher repeated and his eyes then spotted the hilt of Dawn over Aurora's shoulder. "Is that…?" he tried to say.

"Yes, it is the sword Dawn," replied Aurora. "And it's staying with me!" she said sternly.

"You even know how to use a sword?" Asher taunted.

"Better than you could!" Aurora snapped out. Her lilac gaze then turned to Aegon and spotted the sword in his hands and remarked, "And how did the sword Blackfyre end up in your hands?" she demanded.

"It was given to me!" replied Aegon.

"Blackfyre? Then that would mean…" Asher said his eyes widening in realisation. "You're a Blackfyre?! Aren't they all dead?" he asked.

"I'm not a Blackfyre. I am Aegon the Sixth of his Name, the son of Rhaegar Targaryen!" Aegon declared.

"Impossible! Aegon was killed as a baby in the Sack of Kings landing by The Mountain, his head dashed against a wall!" Asher spluttered out.

"The child that died was a tanner's son. I was smuggled out in secret," Aegon replied. "I apologise for deceiving you, Asher Forrester," he said sheepishly. "I wasn't certain if I could trust you," he added rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly.

"Should just gut you right now!" Asher muttered grimly before sighing and saying, "Bah, be a waste of time, no home to go back to tell King Robert and end my exile," he said.

"That aside, I assume, my lady, that you faced the same creatures as Asher, and I did?" Aegon then asked Aurora who nodded in reply.

"Yes, I too faced those strange monsters in Starfall and faced what I assumed was their leader and slew him before being swallowed by darkness," she said bitterly.

"Do any of us know what those monsters were?" Asher asked out loud. "I'd never seen them before, thought they might be something out of the old legends of the Others," he said.

"I'd heard that Red Priestesses can give birth to creatures made of shadow, but I just thought it was pure myth or the words of drunk sailors," Aegon shrugged his shoulders. "Maybe there's some truth to those stories," he added.

"In any case, we need to find this Leon and ask him," Aurora said firmly. "Maybe he has the answers to what the hell's going on," she added.

Aegon nodded before stiffening up. Turning around, he said, "Who's there? Come out slowly!" he commanded, his grip tightening on his sword.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you," said a kind feminine voice and stepping into view was a young woman with brown hair and a pink dress. "I couldn't help overhear that you're looking for Leon," she added.

"We are," Aurora replied. "Do you know him? Can you take us to him?" she enquired.

"I do know Leon, but he's a little busy right now," replied the young woman. "My name's Aerith. There's a place nearby where we can talk safely," she offered.

"What choice have we?" Asher whispered to Aegon and Aurora. "We'll go with her, but keep an eye out for treachery," Aegon whispered back and said to Aerith, "Very well, lead on, my lady," he said graciously. Aerith then led them to a nearby hotel.

…

"_C'mon, lazy bum! Wake up!"_ Sora shook his head and opened his eyes as he came to. He looked up to see Kairi looking at him on the bed, _"You okay?"_ she asked.

"I guess," Sora replied shrugging his shoulders and Kairi said to him, _"Those creatures that attacked you are after the Keyblade. But it's your heart they really wanedt, because you wield the Keyblade,"_ she said. Sora didn't know what she was talking but he was happy to see her.

"I'm just glad you're okay, Kairi," he said gratefully.

"_Kairi? Who are you talking about?"_ Kairi giggled as her voice changed to someone else's. "I'm the great ninja Yuffie!"

Then in a flash of white Kairi was replaced by a young woman with short dark hair and was looking at Sora in concern. She then called over to someone else, "I think you overdid it, Squall," she said.

Then the stranger from earlier showed up and said to her, "That's Leon," he said gruffly.

Sora then saw the Keyblade leaning against the wall. "The Keyblade," he said softly.

"Yeah, we had to get it away from you to shake off those creatures," Yuffie informed him. "Turns out that's how they were tracking you," she explained.

"It was the only way to conceal your heart from them," Leon said crossing his arms over his chest. "But it won't work for long," he added grimly. Sora sat on the edge of the bed staring at the floor as Leon continued. "Still, hard to believe that you of all people are the chosen one," he said as he picked up the Keyblade and gave it a swing. In a flash of light, the Keyblade disappeared from Leon's hand and into Sora's.

"Well, beggars can't be choosers," Leon commented sagely.

"Why don't you start making sense?! What's going on here?!" Sora demanded.

…

In an adjacent room, Aerith sat on the edge of a bed looking at Aegon, Asher and Aurora. "You must have a lot of questions," she observed calmly.

"We do," replied Aurora. "And we'd greatly appreciate what answers you have," she said.

"But how do we know that you can be trusted?" Aegon said.

"I give you my word that everything I tell is true," replied Aerith. "I gain nothing by lying to you," she said solemnly.

"Very well, but if you do deceive us, I for one will make certain you pay in blood!" Aegon warned her.

Aerith nodded in understanding and said, "Alright. First off, you do know there are other worlds besides your own right?" she asked.

"Other worlds?" Asher said in astonishment. "Is such a thing possible?" he wondered.

"My teacher Haldon said that there were theories at the citadel that there were other worlds besides our own, but they were laughed at best," Aegon said. "But seeing as we're here on this Traverse Town, it seems like those theories hold true," he added thoughtfully.

"So, what does that have to do with this?" Aurora asked Aerith.

"When the Heartless came, everything changed," Aerith said sorrowfully.

…

"The Heartless?" Sora repeated the word.

"The creatures who attacked you, remember?" Yuffie said helpfully.

"Those without hearts," Leon said darkly and Yuffie explained, "The darkness in people's hearts. That's what attracts them," she explained.

"And there is darkness in every heart," Leon stated bitterly. Yuffie then looked at Sora. "Hey, ever hear of anyone named Ansem?" she asked.

…

"Ansem?" Asher repeated the name. "Was he some great warrior who fought these Heartless?" he asked.

"No, he was studying the Heartless actually," replied Aerith. "He put all his findings in a very detailed report," she then said.

"But, why would this Ansem fellow want to study such creatures?" asked Aegon.

"I don't know," Aerith admitted. "I like to think he was trying to find a way to get rid of them," she said hopefully.

"Do you think Ansem was trying to find any weaknesses to these Heartless?" Aurora asked and Aerith nodded in response.

"Where is this report? Do you have it here?" Aegon asked. "I think we'd like to know what we're up against," he said.

Aerith shook her head regretfully. "Its pages have been scattered," she said sadly.

"Scattered?" Aegon asked.

"To many worlds," Aerith said.

"How do you know all this?" Aegon asked.

"Our world was the first to be attacked by the Heartless and we came here," replied Aerith. "A king named Mickey then came by here recently trying to find answers of his own," she said. "We found each other and exchanged what information we knew with each other," she added.

"And then this King Mickey went off to find the pages of Ansem's report?" Aurora asked and Aerith nodded.

"You said you had traded knowledge with this King Mickey," Aegon pointed out. "Did he say anything on how these Heartless could be stopped?" he asked.

Aerith nodded in reply and said, "King Mickey went on to say that he was going off on his own to find a way to stop all this, while a specific individual would help ensure this chaos was resolved," she said. "It was the King's belief that this individual with a specific 'Key' was the chosen one to ensure our survival and that of all worlds," she added.

"Did the King say who he could be?" Asher asked.

"Or she?" Aurora put in.

"The King said he didn't know, only that this person would be armed with a weapon called the Keyblade," replied Aerith.

…

"So, this is the Key?" Sora said as he looked at the Keyblade in his hand and Yuffie nodded in confirmation. "Exactly!" she said.

"The Heartless have great fear of the Keyblade," said Leon as he leaned against the wall. "It's the only thing that can destroy them. And they'll keep coming at you no matter what," he added.

"Well, I didn't ask for this!" Sora said defensively.

"The Keyblade chooses its master," Yuffie said. "And it chose you," she added firmly.

"So, tough luck," Leon put in.

Sora stared down at the floor. "How did all this happen? I remember being in my bedroom…" he murmured before gasping and stood up from the bed sharply. "Wait a minute! What happened to my home?! My island? My mom?! Riku! Kairi!" he said frantically.

"You know what? I really don't know," Leon said sadly, and Sora hung his head sadly.

…

"I think there was a story about a weapon called the Keyblade back in Starfall," Aurora suddenly said, frowning trying to remember the story.

"What was the story?" Asher asked her.

"I can't really remember, but what I do remember was that someone led the founder of House Dayne to where a fallen star had landed and helped forge Dawn and build Starfall," replied Aurora. "Supposedly this person who helped my ancestor wielded a sword shaped like a key," she said.

"Curious," Aegon murmured. "Perhaps there are others who wield the Keyblade?" he mused.

"There are, but only a handful," Aerith said. "King Mickey being one of them and the person who is our only hope are the only ones we know of," she added. "In fact, the King was going to send his two best men to search for this other Keyblade wielder, but something went wrong," she then said.

"What happened?" Asher asked.

"Apparently the king's pet dog got on board the ship the king's men were going to take and accidentally activated the auto-pilot and the ship took off, taking the king's dog and the royal chronicler here," replied Aerith.

"Royal chronicler?" Aegon repeated.

Then a tiny voice made itself known. "Down here!" cried out the tiny voice. Looking down at the floor, Aegon, Asher and Aurora's eyes went wide with surprise at seeing a tiny well-dressed cricket hopping up and down.

"Gods! A talking cricket!" Aurora exclaimed in surprise.

"Cricket's the name! Jiminy Cricket at your service!" replied the little insect with a bow.

Aegon managed to get over his surprise and said, "What was the plan when the king's men were with you?" he asked Jiminy.

"Once they found the Key, they would then go off to search for the King on behalf of the Queen and end this crisis!" replied the talking cricket.

"I suppose it's up to us to take their place then," Asher muttered sardonically.

"Very well, we find this Key and put an end to the Heartless and whoever's controlling them," Aegon said boldly.

"Where do we go from here? Where do we find the Key?" Aurora asked Aerith who said, "Leon and Yuffie have already found him. They're explaining everything to him right now."

"Are you three sure about this?" Jiminy asked them. "It's not going to be easy!" he warned. Aegon, Asher and Aurora all glanced at each other before nodding at Jiminy.

…

In the other room, Yuffie said to Sora, "Hey, cheer up! I've heard the Keyblade can open all sorts of locks," she said. "why not try it on any door or chest you come across?" she suggested. Sora nodded as he stood up from his seat and Leon spoke to him.

"Sooner or later, the Heartless will find you. You'd best prepare yourself," he advised.

"Prepare myself?" Sora asked.

"For the fight of your life and the lives of countless others," Leon said. "Are you ready?" he asked. Sora gave it a moment before saying, "I'm ready!"

Leon nodded before speaking to Yuffie. "Yuffie, let's go join Aerith. She should be there with the other visitors," he said.

Yuffie gasped and pointed to the opposite end of the room. "Leon!" she yelled out and appearing in the room was a soldier Heartless that clattered around noisily. Leon had his Gunblade out. "Yuffie, go!" he ordered. Sora summoned his Keyblade as Yuffie ran into the room where Aerith was.

"Yuffie?" Aerith asked in shock.

"The Heartless found us!" Yuffie said in reply and more Heartless appeared in the room.

"Sora, let's go!" Leon said to Sora.

Leon smashed the soldier Heartless out of the hotel window and down into the alley way below. Leon leapt down after it as Sora followed him. Back in the red room, Aegon drew his sword and said to Aerith. "Aerith! Get the girl out of here! We'll handle it from here!" he ordered.

Aurora quickly scooped up Jiminy and placed him on her shoulder and said to him, "Hold on tight!"

Aegon and Asher slashed at the Heartless and Aurora drew her sword as well and cut down her fair share. Asher then spied a ladder leading up to the roof and yelled, "To the roof! We need the high ground!" he said as he climbed up the ladder and onto the roof with Aegon and Aurora following close behind.

…

Down in the alleyway, more Heartless appeared around Sora and Leon. Leon looked at Sora and said to him, "Don't bother with the small fry! Find the leader! Let's go!" Leon then ran down the alley to the main district while Sora went in the opposite to the Third District while avoiding the heartless that tried to attack him as he ran past them. Remembering Cid telling him that there was a chance his friends could be in the third district, Sora sprinted as hard as he could.

Running down the steps into the large open courtyard square, Sora looked around to see if his friends were here. High on the rooftops, Aegon and Aurora spotted Sora down below.

"There! Do you see him?" Aegon asked Aurora who nodded. "Aye, the boy with spiky hair and a sword shaped like a key! That's got to be him!" she stated.

"A kid? Really? Would've like someone with a bit of experience!" Asher complained.

"He may be young, but if he wields the Keyblade then he's our only hope!" Aurora retorted as she slashed at some Heartless that appeared in front of them.

"I don't like it any more than you do," Aegon said to Asher. "But the least we can do is give the boy a fair chance at proving himself," he added. Asher made to bite out a rude comment when large cinder blocks slammed down in the open courtyard surrounding Sora.

"It's an ambush!" Aegon observed.

"And the kid walked right into it!" Asher said.

"Then we give him a helping hand!" Aurora declared as she climbed down the guttering with Asher and Aegon following her.

A Heartless was about to sneak up on Sora when an arrow struck it and destroyed it. Sora looked behind him and saw Aegon with his goldenhart bow out and Asher and Aurora beside him. "Who are you guys?!" Sora asked them.

"We're here to help!" Aurora replied with a smile as they stood back to back with Sora as they were surrounded by the Heartless. "You ready for this?" she asked Sora.

"I was born ready!" Sora said with a cocky smile.

"Then let the bards sing of our victory this day!" Aegon said as he shouldered his bow and drew his sword.

The Heartless attacked and the four warriors fought with a ferocity, destroying many of the shadowy creatures. Sora and Aurora slashed through the monsters with their swords. Aegon alternated between Blackfyre and his bow while Asher used his sword and hatchet in both hands and was like a whirlwind of death. Soon after, all the Heartless soldiers were defeated and Sora gave a cheer, but a loud clattering and clanking sound came from above and Aurora looked up and said, "I think we got their leader's attention!" she remarked.

And slamming down onto the ground in front of the four warriors were armour pieces consisting of gauntlets, boots, chest piece and a helmet. The pieces spun wildly in the air before the gauntlets formed around the body and the boots stood and the helmet placed itself on top. The Heartless Commander then took loud clanking steps towards the group, the ground shaking slightly with each footstep.

Asher charged forward with a yell, only to knocked aside by the Heartless Commander's gauntlets. Aegon drew his bow and fired an arrow at the head, only for the head to spin away from the projectile. Aurora slashed at the Commander who simply stomped the ground creating a shockwave that sent Aurora into the air and fell to the ground with a small thud. Sora tried his luck and Aegon fired another arrow at the Heartless who swung a fist at him. Aegon rolled to the side to avoid the swing and taking his sword, he swung the Valyrian steel blade at the foot of the Commander and in a shower of sparks, the boot was destroyed.

Quickly realising the weakness of the Heartless, Aegon shouted, "Take out its limbs! It will weaken if we destroy its limbs!" he hollered. Asher grinned at this and slashed his sword and hatchet at the remaining foot and destroyed it. Aurora knocked one Heartless gauntlet towards Sora who sliced it in half with the Keyblade. Aegon managed to destroy the remaining gauntlet. All that remained was the body.

"Now! Destroy it!" Aegon roared and the four then began hacking at the Heartless Commander's body. Finally, the Heartless Commander's body fell to the ground and large glowing heart burst out of it and floated away while the body faded out of sight.

"We did it!" Sora cheered triumphantly.

"Who's for a pint of ale?" Asher asked loudly.

"Now that was a battle!" Aurora exclaimed in exhilaration. "Worthy of any song in Dorne or Westeros!" she declared.

Aegon looked at Sora, walked up to him and said, "We've been looking for you," he told the boy. "We've been told that you can stop these Heartless creatures," he explained.

"You've been looking for me?" Sora asked in surprise. Then Leon and Yuffie joined the group and Leon said, "They too have been seeking the wielder of the Keyblade." And Yuffie nodded in agreement.

"Okay, but why?" Sora asked in confusion.

"The Heartless attacked your world too, didn't they?" Aurora asked Sora who nodded.

"They attacked our world as well, and we wish to avenge it!" Aegon said stoically. "And if we can stop these things from destroying any more worlds, then we're glad to do it!" he added.

"A king even believe you were the one to help us," Aurora then said to Sora. "We've even been provided a ship then can help us travel to other worlds to find and stop the Heartless," she added.

"I wonder if we can find my mom, Riku and Kairi?" Sora said to himself. Aegon had slightly downcast eyes, wondering if he could find his friends and family as well. Aurora had a pensive look on her features as well and Asher tried to look stoic.

"We all have loved ones we wish to find," Aurora said softly. "Who knows? They might be on a world somewhere out there?" she added hopefully.

"Sora, go with them," Leon then said to Sora. "Especially if you want to find your friends," he advised.

"Yeah, I guess," Sora said somewhat unhappily. Aurora gave a friendly grin and said to him, "Hey, chin up, you can't come along looking like that," she said mock sternly sending Aegon a glance. "This ship runs on happy faces!" the Dayne added.

Aegon grinned at this and said, "No frowning and no being a sad sack!" he stated sternly.

"Happy faces?" Sora asked still looking at the ground before looking up at them with the cheesiest grin on his face. "CHEESE!"

Aurora tried to contain her laughter but failed. "Hahaha! By the Seven, that's too much!" she laughed. Aegon had an amuse grin on his face well and said, "You'd make a good court jester!" he complimented. Asher muttered something about having to work with children.

"Eh, two out of three ain't bad," Sora said shrugging his shoulders. "Why not? I'll go with you guys!" he declared.

"MY name's Aurora of House Dayne of Starfall," Aurora said laying her hand out in front of her palm facing the ground.

"Aegon Targaryen, but you can call me Egg if you'd like," Aegon said with a smile placing his own hand on top of Aurora's.

"Sora," Sora introduced himself laying his hand on top of Aegon and Aurora's.

"Asher Forrester, a wandering sellsword," Asher said placing his hand on top of theirs.

"So, our brave little company against an army of shadow demons," Aegon then said. "Think we can handle it?" he asked his new companions.

"I'd say we've made a good start," Asher replied.

"Well, our jolly little company needs a name, any suggestions?" Aurora said.

"The Four Swords Company?" Asher suggested. "Since we each wield a sword? Or something similar to a sword?" he said looking at Sora's Keyblade briefly.

Aegon shook his head slightly and said, "How about the Shadow Slayers?" he suggested.

"Too silly," Aurora said making a face.

"How about the Guardians of Light?" Sora suggested helpfully.

"Suppose that's a good a name as any," Aegon replied.

"Well, let's get going! Those Heartless aren't going to wait for us," Aurora said and the newly minted Guardians of Light all nodded their agreement.

…

Meanwhile on a far-off world in a dark room, a group of individuals shrouded in the darkness watched the events that happened on Traverse Town through a round table.

"So, that little squirt took down that Heartless! Who'd have thought it?" a man with grey skin and blue flames for hair said in anger and disbelief as he scowled at the image of the four heroes who had defeated the Heartless commander.

"Such is the power of the Keyblade," said a regal looking man carrying a snake's head staff in one hand. "The child's strength is not his own!" he added.

"How shall we get rid of the brat?" asked a thing woman who could only be described as crazy. "Ooh, I know! I'll turn him into a beetle, a little beetle that I'll put into a box that I'll mail to myself and when it's delivered? I'll smash it with a hammer!" she cackled insanely. "It's brilliant! Truly brilliant, I tell you!" she gibbered.

"Why not just turn the brat into a Heartless?" asked another woman, but this one obese and surrounded by tentacles. "That'll settle things quick enough. It'll save us time and on postage as well," she laughed.

"And the brat's friends are a problem as well," said a man with a hook for a left hand and wearing a pirate captain's outfit. "Swoggle me eyes! They're all bilge rats by the look of them!" he remarked.

"You're no prize yourself!" said what looked like a living burlap sack with a hearty laugh. This comment angered the hook-handed man who snarled out, "Shut up!"

Then a man in black robes and full-face helmet spoke, "We cannot underestimate them!" he stated firmly. "Each of them threatens our plans in their own right!" he declared.

"Enough!" said a woman's voice, commanding and regal with a dark tone of malice to it and wearing a black cloak and holding a staff. "They Keyblade has chosen him for a reason. Will it be he who conquers the darkness? Or will the darkness swallow him?" she asked as she stepped into the light revealing her pale green skin and pointed face. "Either way, he could be quite useful," she said in cool calm amusement and a dark sinister smile on her violet lips.

Then stepping into view were three more individuals. One was a tall proud looking with thinning blonde and jade green eyes wearing fine yet plain clothing. The other was dressed like a pirate with sandy brown hair, a pale blue eye and an eyepatch covering his remaining eye. The third was a beautiful woman with deep red robes and hair and crimson eyes.

"And it surprises me that Rhaegar's son is still alive and possessing the sword Blackfyre," the blonde-haired man said in mild surprise. "That is if he truly is Rhaegar's son and not an impostor," he added.

"And the other two interest me as well," the red robed woman said. "I've seen glimpses of them in the flames, they have a part to play in coming events," she remarked mysteriously.

"Heheh, well, so long as they don't get in our way, we won't have to worry too much about them," the eye-patch pirate cackled.

"Patience, my friends," said the dark robed woman. "Soon, all the Princesses of Heart shall be ours and with them, all the worlds will follow," she added before laughing and a few of them joined in on her laughter.

…

_**TO BE CONTINUED…**_

**A/N: There! The second chapter of this done and dusted! Admittedly, it's not my best work, so I apologise for that, hopefully in the next chapter it'll get better, but who knows? Anyway, not much other I can say at the moment, but I do have ideas for future chapters and even OC chapters that will deal with some Disney movies that weren't seen or used in the Kingdom Hearts universe such as Atlantis, the Black Cauldron, etc.**

**And in other news, I'm working on a Fallout/Game of Thrones crossover where Aegon VI/Young Griff and the crew of the Shy Maid end up in the Fallout universe. But, instead of using places already seen in the Fallout universe, I'll be using an entirely new location that has been mentioned but never seen in Fallout canon, New York. I'm still trying to do a bit world building for that story and work out a plot for the story so it won't be lacklustre when I finally post it.**

**Anyways, I'll just leave this here and I'll see you all in the next one.**

**Angry lil' elf.**


	3. Rewrite Announcement

**Kingdom Hearts: Fire & Blood**

**REWRITE ANNOUNCEMENT.**

**Hello everyone, I know this isn't what you were expecting and I deeply apologise for that, but I wanted to give a couple of reasons for this. For some time now, this story has been laying here stagnant and self-doubts and paranoia have gotten to me as well me looking over this story and seeing some problems with it. For instance, my OC Aurora Dayne that I had planned on being the bastard daughter of Ashara Dayne and Ned Stark felt a little off to me, considering how honourable Ned Stark's character and personality is and that while it is possible he did the deed with Ashara at Harrenhal, I feel like Ashara would've told Ned about having his bastard and Ned would've done the honourable thing and taken the child in, but that's what led to the rumour of Jon Snow being Ned and Ashara's bastard. Also, Ashara killed herself when Ned brought back Dawn and news of Arthur's death, one rumour tying into it being she had a stillborn child.**

**So, with that in mind, along with other reasons, I've decided to rewrite this story and try to use more canon characters for the rewrite. Another reason was because I hadn't introduced Asher Forrester properly, he just showed up in the second chapter like nothing had happened with no context given.**

**But anyway, I understand this may upset a lot of you, but try to look at it like I'm trying to give you all the best I can possibly give you.**

**So, my deepest and most sincere apologies, but this story will be rewritten and the rewrite will be posted soon after this.**

**Kind regards,**

**Angry lil' elf.**


End file.
